


Ас

by WTF_Spokon_2018



Category: Last Inning
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Spokon_2018/pseuds/WTF_Spokon_2018
Summary: О питчерском эгоизме и безосновательной ревности





	Ас

Все питчеры – эгоистичные самовлюбленные придурки, сосредоточенные только на получении чьего-либо внимания. Ко второму году старшей школы Яшио должен был уяснить это и смириться, даже научиться манипулировать своими напарниками по бэттери. Но, похоже, попавшийся ему экземпляр был совершенно неконтролируемым, пустоголовым идиотом, неспособным на самое элементарное умозаключение. И пусть ему не стоило думать подобным образом о семпае, подачи которого он сам к тому же так хотел ловить, но Яшио просто не мог сдержаться. Потому что Хидака как всегда думал о том, чтобы превзойти всех.

И конечно превзошел. В своем идиотизме. Ведь только ненормальный станет тренировать форк и держать все это в тайне. На слезы Яшио пробивает в самый неподходящий момент. Это нелепо и не по-мужски плакать из-за глупой выходки напарника. Он слышит шепот за спиной, смешок и слова тренера:

– Не стоит заставлять свою жену плакать.

Подобные реплики уже даже не смущают.

Они остаются одни в комнате, и Яшио даже не пытается сдерживаться. Он вовсю ревет, всхлипывает и шморгает носом. Наверное, он представляет из себя действительно жалкое зрелище, потому что Хидака неловко роется в карманах левой рукой и через несколько секунд протягивает ему носовой платок.

– Ты идиот, Хидака-сан, – говорит он сквозь слезы. – Кому и что ты хотел этим доказать?

– Что я лучше этой палки для фасоли, – выпаливает тот и сует в руки так и не принятый платок.

Яшио всхлипывает громче, даже немного истерично, и сжимает платок в руках.

– Все и так это знают, – осторожно говорит он.

И получает в ответ перекошенное лицо Хидаки. Недовольный, даже хмурый взгляд говорит о том, что они не закончили. Яшио хочется домой, ему кажется, что он уже показал себя настолько нелепым, насколько мог. Но он терпеливо ждет, понимая, что его питчеру есть что сказать.

– Но ты тренировался с ним, – наконец выдает Хидака. Его щеки краснеют, но Яшио не берется утверждать, смущается он или злится. – И ты учил его бросать двухшовник. И говорил все эти вещи о том, чтобы стать сильнее вместе. Даже растягиваться ему помогал.

Кажется, он все понимает превратно. Слова Хидаки почему-то звучат слишком двусмысленно в его голове, и Яшио решает убедиться в том, что его мысли – только плод его больного воображения.

– Тебе нечего так кипятиться. Все же, ас Сайгаку – ты, а не Стив.

– Да, я – ас. А ты – мой кэтчер.

На лице Хидаки появляется самодовольство, удивительно гармонизирующее со все еще красными щеками. Яшио кажется, что он никогда этого не поймет до конца, и он решает перевести все в шутку. Пусть он все еще зол, но только так можно выбраться из столь смущающей ситуации.

– Боже, звучит так, будто я и вправду твоя жена.

– Если это значит, что ты больше не будешь ловить подачи этой палки для фасоли, то да, – охотно подтверждает Хидака. Понимание собственных слов приходит позже, и это видно по его лицу, но брать их обратно он не спешит.

– Не больше, чем скажет тренер, – механически отзывается Яшио, размышляя над тем, на что только что подписался.

Впрочем, его и не спрашивали.

Он решает, что жаловаться нет смысла. В конце концов, он сам поступил в Сайгаку, чтобы ловить подачи именно этого эгоистичного придурка. Из мыслей его выдергивает нетерпеливый голос Хидаки:

– Эй, Яшио, так как насчет сходить поесть?

– С удовольствием, – соглашается он, стараясь не думать о том, связано ли предложение с очередным разговором о кэтчере-жене, и почему ему оно кажется так похожим на приглашение на свидание.


End file.
